This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to what extent a pregnant's mother's genes or her own blood sugar concentration influences a specific protein (named Glucagon-like Peptide-1 or GLP-1) the fetus makes. GLP-1 is thought to play a role in the development of adult-type diabetes later in life and discovering what influences this protein in a fetus may help us better understand adult type II diabetes.